


Drunk Baby Snow Owl

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashishorny prompted: happy ben and leslie prompt: drunk!horny!ben while leslie's v sober and pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Baby Snow Owl

When Ben walks out to the living room, Leslie is right there on the couch in a comfy pair of pajama pants and a loose green t-shirt, looking adorable while balancing a book on her quickly expanding middle and honestly, all Ben really wants to do is stay home tonight and hang out on the couch with her. At four and a half months pregnant, she’s not nauseous anymore, just sleepy and cuddly and round. It’s ridiculously cute.

Instead, Ben sighs and feels his pocket for his keys and heads over to the sofa to sit down next to her for a minute.

“Hey. You know, I don’t have to go.”

“Babe, you should go,” Leslie answers back, folding the corner of the page down so she can shut _Baby Signs: How to Talk to Your Baby Before Your Baby Can Talk_ without losing her place. “You haven’t seen Tom–-”

“Todd,” Ben corrects.

“Right, Todd. You haven’t seen him since college. So, just go and have fun. I want you to.”

“Yeah, but it’s been almost 20 years. It’s just going to be awkward and weird. Besides, staying home with you is fun and I don’t really want to drink right now. What if something happ-–”

“Ben,” Leslie says, making her determined face and _fuck_ , he probably has to really go now. “Stop worrying. Go meet your friend for a beer…have a couple of beers, relax, and catch up. Nothing is going to happen. I have the remote, some books, snacks all right here,” she gestures to the coffee table and a collection of fairly healthy choices, but also a package of cookies, Ben can’t help but notice. “And if I need you, I’ll text. You’ll be ten minutes away.”

“You’re sure you feel okay?”

“I feel great. I promise. Now go.”

Ben studies her face. Maybe he should go for just one beer? For like an hour and he can catch up with his friend. It might be fun. He has been a little wound up lately.

Todd’s show, _Dance to the Radio_ was on right after Ben’s _Zoot Suit Wyatt_ at Carleton College.

They’d traded albums occasionally, studied together when they were in the same history class, but really hadn’t stayed in touch after graduation other than becoming Facebook friends about five years ago (and really, who cares about those)?

But then today, they’d run into each other in town because Todd was in Pawnee on business. Which seemed very strange, until Ben learned that he was now a doctor who specialized in diabetes research–-then it made perfect sense.

“If you’re sure,” he tells Leslie tentatively.

“Oh my god, babe. If you don’t leave soon, I’m going to punch you.”

Ben makes a face. Is she serious? She’s smiling, but…maybe? Not that she’d punch him hard, of course. “Alright. Alright. I’m going. But, I’ll be back in an hour, an hour-and-a-half tops.”

“Make it two. And have fun,” Leslie says. “But kiss me first.”

Ben smiles as he leans closer, still amazed that there are three babies growing inside her. “You want me to kiss you before I leave, huh?”

“Yes,” she responds, grinning and nodding. “Kiss-–”

Leslie doesn’t even finish her sentence before his lips are on hers, soft and gentle. They bump noses a few times, both smiling and finally, he pulls back.

“Okay, I’ll be home by nine,” he says, with a light, gentle touch to her rounded belly.

* * * * * * *

The text that Leslie gets at midnight, just after she eats three peanut butter cookies, informs her that _cabs are fun!!!_ even if she isn’t straddling his lap in this one and that Ben is about five minutes away. And then there’s a frog emoji, followed by a…is that a plate of spaghetti? And then a thumb’s up sign?

She laughs as she scrolls through his communications over the last three hours.

Yep, he’s drunk. Which is fine, she’d wanted him to blow off a little steam, as he’s been trying so hard ever since they found out about the triplets to make sure she was nice and calm, that he’s been wound up even tighter than usual.

Tonight, Ben had sent her a text at nine, saying he was going to have one more beer and then she got a message an hour later with REM lyrics. She only knew that because Ben’s following text was _those were REM lyrics! Oh! Let’s play REM for the babies! I’ll make a playlist!_

His goofiness and relaxed use of exclamation points had made her smile.

And then at 11:30 - _I LOV EYOU SEXY ROOMMATE!_

So yeah, apparently her husband is currently drunk and goofy and affectionate and on his way home, safely in the back of a Pawnee cab.

When he gets inside minutes later, Ben makes a beeline for her, almost forgetting to shut the door all the way, and they meet in the middle of the living room. His arms quickly come around her and he tries to position his head for a kiss, but she’s laughing at his uncoordinated state and Ben catches her teeth at first, but they make it work.

Their smiles finally give way to a slightly sloppy, enthusiastic meeting of lips that make Leslie feel all warm and tingly.

Ben’s arms slide down her waist to grab her butt and he squeezes in an _I’m just going to walk right up to you and squeeze your ass because your mine_ kind of way. And yeah, that’s good.

Like always, she’s reminded of how tactile drunk Ben is, except tonight, it’s all through the lens of sobriety. So even though she’s definitely into it, Leslie figures she should make sure he’s doing alright before they get too carried away.

“Did you eat something? Do you want some wat-–”

“Yeah. Babe, I had spaghetti at the place. Didn’t you get my text?” Ben asks, before getting back to kissing her neck. But he doesn’t just kiss her neck, he kind of licks it and nibbles it first, moaning back at her when Leslie makes a noise.

“You also sent me a frog, so I wasn’t sure how much was documenting verses just sending random images,” she says, sliding her hands up and into his messy hair.

Ben shakes his head, before he looks up and at her.

“I absolutely did not eat a frog. I just think the frog is funny. God, you’re so soft,” he pauses, this time to appreciate her chest, although, each palm still has a handful of her ass. “And these are definitely bigger. I mean, not since I’ve been gone tonight, just in general.”

Leslie laughs at his sentiment, but yep, it’s true. Along with her belly, her breasts have also expanded a bit over the last couple of months. “Enjoy them while you can. Eventually, you’re going to be last on the list for time with them.”

“ _Mmmmmm_ ,” he says, moving his hands to the hem of her shirt.

Soon, it’s up and off, Ben finally tossing the green tee over near the couch, but not before briefly getting his arm stuck in one of the sleeves.

“I understand. They have important work to do soon,” he nods solemnly, but then his eyes widen, “oh my god, but seriously Leslie, the babies are going to like these so much! They’re awesome!”

She barely has time to laugh at his words before Ben is right back in there, cupping his palms around her and kissing her neck and yeah, this is getting interesting.

They walk back towards the couch, his kisses moving up her neck, to her jaw, and finally back to her lips. He’s a little clumsy and heated in a charming way that makes her want to giggle, but also makes her hips push forward into his longingly. When Leslie runs her hand over the front of his pants, she’s only a little surprised to find him getting hard already.

Of course, Ben after a few drinks has never had a problem getting it up and tonight seems like no exception.

But also, here’s the thing-–lately her husband has been very affectionate and they still make out all the time but he’s been…careful. Very careful. Touching her delicately and gently like he’s almost afraid he’s going to break something, which is fine and all but god, she really wouldn’t mind just getting _fucked_. Nope. She would not mind that at all.

Fortunately, drunk Ben seems to be on the same page, if not a little goofy as well.

“You feel so good. You’re so sexy. I’m so glad you live here too,” he tells her, as they continue to kiss and walk slowly towards the couch, her bra now unclasped and on the floor. “I’m glad I can send you frogs and hug you.”

She laughs against his mouth. “Me too.”

“But right now…” he stops to kiss her, lean down and suck a nipple into his mouth briefly, then adds, “I’d really like to pound the hell out you. Do you think that's something that we could–-”

She pulls him up and kisses him hard before he can even finish his question, because that is something that they definitely can do.

They make it to the sofa without too much trouble and she doesn’t even think Ben’s pants are undone all the way before he’s almost roughly sliding her pajama pants down, taking her underwear as he goes. Growling and nuzzling into her skin, tickling and nibbling as he spreads her legs open.

Then it’s all tongue and lips, pressing the tip of his tongue to her clit and sliding his fingers around, making her even wetter. Wet licks that start low and then move high, covering her thoroughly before focusing on her clit.

She comes gripping his hair and yelling out and has only a few seconds to recover as she watches Ben clumsily get his pants the rest of the way off, before quickly pushing inside her. She’s so soaked he slides right in, the sensation feeling both slow and fast and absolutely wonderful.

Ben gets creative with her legs, pulling them up and she ends up with her ass practically against his hips, his balls slapping against her as he positions her ankles up past one of his shoulders and he’s getting deep and hitting her just right, but oh. Wow. This does not feel how it did a few months ago.

Between gasps, she gets out, “Ben. Babe. This is maybe not-–”

His eyes widen in alarm. “What’s wrong? Is–”

“No. No. I’m fine. This is just..a little uncomfortable now. With my stomach in the way,” she says quickly before he can get too concerned.

Leslie moves her legs down with obvious relief as her tummy becomes less in the way and her abdomen stretches out. Penetration good, crunched up baby bump, bad.

“We just need to rethink…” She trails off and scoots back on the couch, Ben slipping out in the process. But, when she turns over Ben catches on quickly, grabs her hips, lines himself up, and pushes inside again.

It’s fast and hard and deep and it feels amazing. Leslie is all for cuddle-sex and kissing lazily while riding him, but right now, Ben fucking her hard from behind is just awesome.

She can’t quite get to her clit as easy as she could just a few months ago, her growing belly in the way but it’s okay, Ben has her covered, his fingers brushing against her right where she needs him.

When he whispers all low and gruff about how she has a _juicy pussy_ , Leslie has to lower her mouth into the cushions and moan. He then puts the brakes on the dirty talk train by mentioning his baby snow owl spirit animal, but it’s not like that doesn’t work for her too.

Oh, it does.

Ben could probably tell her all about his Star Trek fan fiction during sex and it would keep her all hot and bothered, no problem.

Plus, drunk and horny Ben always works for her, even if he accidentally slips out briefly when he pulls back a bit too far, and tells her, “oh no. Please stand by…experiencing technical difficulties.” When that happens, she just rests her forehead against the couch cushions and giggles while he thrusts back inside and finds a wonderful rhythm once again.

Ben comes just as she starts, his fingers working her clit as he pulls her along with him, thrusting her through the waves that start low in her belly and spread out until she’s gasping and moaning and quivering around him.

As they snuggle afterwards, Ben mutters something about _baby snow owls having game_ and then he’s snoring softly, pants around his ankles and shirt still on–the man of her dreams, the father of her children...her whole heart.

Her sexy, passed out baby snow owl.


End file.
